What happened after episode 217
by honsei
Summary: Emma comes up with a way to save Jenny from her pending drug test.
1. Plan B: Operation Save Jenny

Disclamer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything except the stuff that I do own and these characters I do not.

Summary: My crazy version of what might happen in episode 217 or soon after.

Author's Ramble: This is my first time doing something like this and I know the formatting is all over the place and the grammar/phrasing/tenses/everything language related are probably atrocious but "C'est la vie!". I also wrote this up really quickly while waiting at a bus stop, riding the bus, walking home from the bus stop and sitting here on my ass instead of sleeping. Nice comments are welcome! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Emma looks to Jenny with a smirk and says "There is still plan B." with a wink. "Plan B?", Jenny asked a little worried. Emma took Jenny's hand and told her to trust her.

That night Emma lay in bed fine-tuning her genius plan. It had to be executed effortlessly in order to work. Every defail needed to be smoothed out otherwise they'd both be caught and Jenny would be on the next flight out to Ireland in a straight jacket. "Isn't that what doctors did to their patients when they don't co-operate?", Emma thought to herself. She just knew that Jenny wouldn't leave her here in boring old Köln without a fight. A few hours later after figuring out all the details and fine points Emma was finally able to let her body and mind relax enough to fall asleep.

The next morning Emma sprang out of bed excited to put her plan in motion. Step 1 was to eat breakfast. Breakfast is, after all, the most important meal of the day. It gives you the essential energy to start the day with both a clear and focused mind. Step 2: Stay focused and stop rambling on about facts no matter how relevant and/or true. Step 3: Have a shower and get ready. Step 4: Head to the Bergmann's. Emma was so eager to start "Plan B: Operation Save Jenny" that she practically skipped all the way to Jenny's (well at least the parts where she wasn't riding her bike). When she arrived at the front door she took a long pause and and pooled all her focus before knocking. Everything had to go as planned so she had to be calm even though she was about to explode with joy. She waited but no one answered the door. She started to become worried. This wasn't part of the plan. Every time she comes over someone answers the door quite quickly. What was going on? Starting to become a little frantic she knocked again. This time she did it a little louder and with more urgency. Emma started fidgeting when finally she heard someone coming down the starts towards the door. As soon as the door was opened just a crack Emma yelled "Good morning Mr. Bergmann. I'm hear to see Jenny. Thanks!". Before Mr. Bergmann could get even a word out Emma was up the stairs and around the corner headed to Jenny's room.

Emma opened Jenny's door with such force that Jenny jumped up from her bed when it slammed against the wall.

"Are you ready for "Plan B"!", Emma almost yelled.

Jenny was so taken aback by Emma entrance that she just stared at her for a few seconds. Regaining herself she thought back to yesterday at school and remembered their last conversation.

"But you never even told me what "Plan B" is.", Jenny replied.

"I hadn't worked it out yet when I mentioned it yesterday. I had to go home and work it out before I could tell you. I'm going to take the test for you! I'll..."

Before Emma could finish Jenny cut in.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Emma walked over to Jenny's closet and pointed to her clothes.

"Easy! I will dress up just like you and nobody will be the wiser."

Emma started to rummage through Jenny's closet. She had already thought up the perfect disguise all she had to do was find the items. After a few minutes Emma had found her perfect Jenny imposter outfit. She started to undress when she turned around to Jenny and said, "Don't look. I want it to be a surprise!" Jenny reluctantly faced the other way and waited for Emma to finish changing.

"Tadaaa!" Emma exclaimed.

Jenny quickly turned to see this "disguise" Emma was so excited about. Emma was wearing Jenny's super hero leggings and her giraffe sweater.

"They'll never believe you." Jenny said while trying to hold back her laughter. She would never match those two items together and after this she was even more certain about it.

Emma walked over to Jenny's dresser. A quick glance and she picked up Jenny's vampire fang necklace and bullet earring.

"That's because there are still some finishing touches. Now you just need tell me where the clinic for your drug test is and walk me through the procedure."

After a couple wrong turns Emma arrived at the clinic. She took a deep breath and made sure to compose herself before she opened the door and sauntered on in like nothing is out of the ordinary. She walked up to the check-in desk and told the clerk her name, "Jenny Hartmann".

The clerk looked her up and down.

Emma thought back to Jenny's comment about the disguise not working. She could feel the fidgetiness start to creep inside her stomach.

Next the clerk picked up a clipboard and started to speak to himself.

"Leggings...check."

"Crazy top...check."

"Interesting necklace...check."

"Bullet earring...check."

"Ok, Miss Hartmann you may go to room 3 and wait for someone to come and administer the test."

Emma did an internal sigh of relief. She knew her plan would work. She gave the clerk the biggest smile she could and thanked him before walking to room 3.


	2. Plan C

Emma slowly made her way to room 3 taking note of her surroundings. Scanning for all possible exits in case her plan failed. She'd gotten this far and didn't plan on it failing but you never know what could happen. "Always cover your bases. Always be on guard and prepared for anything because when you least expect it the unexpected will happen." That was her motto and way of living. Her frantic obsessive planning wasn't just cracker jack crazy people stuff but the result of life and it's shitty humour.

Once Emma's mental map of the clinic was done she finished heading to room 3. There wasn't really any options of escape except the front door. She was a little disappointed but would make due with what she had. When she arrived at the room she noticed another exit. It was perfect. An emergency exit just a few doors down at the end of the hallway. Emma entered the room and took a seat on the examination table.

After about 10 mins the doorknob turned and the door opened.

"Hello Miss Hartmann. I see you look just as well as last time if not better. Today I will be administrating the new drug screening test. Do you have any questions?

Emma had to take a moment to think over this new information. Jenny hadn't told her anything about a new test. What could this test be? What should she do? She couldn't back out now. She was already at the clinic and it's a mandatory test. She was never very good at improvisation but today she would have to do her best for the sake of Jenny and their future.

"Ummm...no."

"Ok, then just wait here a minute and I will be back with the test."

A few minutes later Emma could hear the sound of footsteps and also some "clicking". She quickly sat up and readied herself for this new mystery test. The door opened and the same nurse came in with a leash in her hand. A leash?, Emma thought to herself.

"Miss Hartmann, you remember Stuart don't you?"

Just as the nurse was introducing Stuart he emerged from behind her.

"Stuart?"

"Yes, you met him last time when he was still in training. He is here to administer the test."

All Emma could do was stare at the nurse in shock.

"It's very easy. All you have to do is stand still and Stuart will walk around you sniffing. He can detect if there are any drugs in your system. If you come up positive then I will have to take a blood test to find out exactly what you've taken."

Emma had heard of drug sniffing dogs being used by police and at airports to find hidden drugs but never at a clinic.

"Are you ready for the test?"

Emma stood as still as possible. She didn't want any sudden movements to set off Stuart.

"...Yes."

"Ok. Stuart, find."

Stuart started moving towards Emma while sniffing. He slowed his pace to a crawl until he stopped halfway. He began to bark and growl at her.

"What's wrong Stuart?"

He was frozen in place growling.

"This is strange. This has never happened before."

Emma was also frozen in place. Why was Stuart growling at her? She hadn't taken any drugs.

"This doesn't make any sense! Last time Stuart had no problems with you. I'd say out of all the patients he likes you the most."

The nurse paused and though back a bit.

"Wait a minute! Who are you? You are dressed like Miss Hartmann but somehow you aren't."

Taking advantage of the nurse's confusion, Emma pushed past her and Stuart. Time for Plan C: Run!, she thought to herself. She opened the door and made a mad dash towards the emergency exit. It's times like these that Emma was grateful for her over thinking and crazy planning skills. Emma pushed open the door and the alarm went off. The nurse snapped out of her confused state and started after Emma. It was too late though because she was already gone.


	3. Run!

Jenny was hiding in her room waiting for Emma to return from the clinic. She was starting to become worried. It had been over an hour since Emma left. Jenny started to quietly pace around the room. After about 10 mins she had decided that she'd had enough of waiting and was going to go find her. Just as Jenny reached for the doorknob her mobile started to vibrate. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket. A message from Emma. A huge weight was lifted off her chest. She opened the message and read.

"Plan C..."

Jenny was a little confused. Emma hadn't mentioned anything about a Plan C. She finished reading the rest of the message.

"...Run! Meet u at school."

Jenny didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what Plan C was. She quickly packed a bag with all her essentials. Jenny walked over to the window. She opened it a tossed her large duffel bag outside. After a moment of hesitation she followed. It was a good thing she had so many essentials to break her fall. Jenny could hear the house phone ringing. She had to get as far away as possible before Stephen found out about the failed test attempt. She quickly picked up her bag and made a dash for it.

There was a huge cracking noise and then Jenny's bedroom door fell to the floor with a loud *thud*.

"JENNY!"

Stefan was furious. He quickly scanned the room for Jenny. The room was a total mess with clothes lying all over the bed and floor. His eyes stopped at the sight of Jenny's Emma shrine. Emma's jeans were missing. Stephen immediately knew Jenny had ran.

Emma returned her phone to her pocket.

I hope Jenny gets my message and can escape before word gets to Stephen. I'll just have to head to school and see if she made it out.

Emma quickly made her way towards the school. A few blocks from the school she stopped at the window of an electronics store.

"Breaking news! Police are out on the streets in full force. It seems they are stopping young women and questioning them. All the women that have been stopped seem to be wearing leggings although police are refusing to make any comments."

All Emma could think about was Jenny. Stefan must already know about the failed drug test. If he is looking for her then she must have gotten away. I need to get to school faster. She decided to try and take as many back alleys as possible since she was still wearing Jenny's leggings.

Taking the back alleys was more time consuming than she had expected. At every corner Emma had to stop and take her cell out. With it's camera she checked if anyone was on the other side. She'd learned this trick while watching spy movies with Hotte. She remembered his favourite was James Bond. It was too bad she didn't have his spy kit to help her out. She thought him to be a bit silly when he bought it but now she realized just how helpful it would have been.

After her constant running then stopping and checking, Emma finally made it to the school. She looked around the front gate for any signs of Jenny. Her text wasn't very specific. It was written in such a hurry that there had been no time to think out the details. She was about to enter the school yard when she heard a noise.

"Psst...psst...Emma...to your right."

Emma turned to the right and looked inside the bushes. There was Jenny hiding.

"Jenny! I've been so worried! They figured out that I'm not you. That's not the worst though. Now the police are looking for you and stopping anyone wearing leggings. How will we get away?"

Jenny bent down and unzipped her large duffel bag. She rummaged through it until she pulled out her green skirt and Emma's shrine jeans.

"We should be safe if we change out of my leggings."

Jenny was hesitant to hand over Emma's shrine jeans but having Emma with her was more important than the jeans. As long as Emma was safe with her she could always get them back later.

"Brilliant! You're so smart for having brought me something to change into."

They quickly changed behind the bushes. Jenny looked at Emma wearing the jeans with her giraffe sweater. The new pairing looked better but not by much. In the rush of packing, Jenny hadn't even thought of bringing the clothes Emma had been wearing earlier that morning.

After changing Emma decided she would go to class. She would be able to see if Ben knew anything about what Stephen was planning on doing about Jenny.

"What about me? I can't show up in school. It's the first place Stefan will look for me."

"You can't go to my place either. That'll be the second place he looks."

Just as they were thinking of a place for Jenny to hide Luzi passed by. They quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes.

"What the..."

"Luzi, you've got to help us out. Jenny needs a place to hide."

"How can I help?"

"Well...last time you let Ben stay at your place. Could you let Jenny stay there this time?"

"Ummmm...ok. My mom isn't home now anyways."

"Great! Jenny, I'll go over to Luzi's as soon as class is finished."

Luzi gave Jenny her house keys. Jenny gave Emma a kiss then picked up her bag and left for Luzi's place. Emma and Luzi headed into the school yard to go to their classes.

Jenny was quietly sitting at Luzi's dinner table anxiously awaiting the return of Emma and Luzi. It was late in the afternoon and they should be back soon. There was a knock on door. Jenny jumped in her seat. It was probably them. Luzi did give Jenny her house keys so she would have to knock. Jenny started to make her way to the door. BANG! BANG! BANG! The knocking was louder and hard this time.

"I'm coming!", Jenny replied.

Just as she finished her sentence the door slammed open. A group of people rushed into the apartment.

"Mom, Dad! How did you find me!"

"Honey, do you think it would be that easy to escape us? Last time you were kidnapped and taken to Goa we decided to implant you with a tracker. You are our only daughter and we will take whatever means to protect our you."

Jenny could only stare opened mouth at her father.

"Now that we've found you we will be returning you to the rehab clinic in Ireland."

Two of the strange men started to walk towards her. Suddenly she snapped out of her shocked state and tried to run towards the door. As soon as she started to run the two men grabbed her arms. Jenny started struggling to get free. Her arms were flailing and legs kicking.

She started yelling, "Jeans! Emma! No! Jeans!"

While the two men were trying to hold her down another one was going through his bag. He pulled out a needle and a little glass bottle. The needle was pushed into the top of the bottle and the liquid inside was transferred. Just as he began to approach her she became more desperate. She flailed and kicked even harder. She must have hit on of the men quite hard because he loosened his grip for a split second. They pinned her down even harder and the needle entered her arm. She started to lose her strength and energy to fight back. She could only mumble a few words before succumbing to the drug.

"Emma...je...an...s..."

When it was safe for the two men to release their grip the third man passed them a white jacket.

"This should keep her safe if the drugs wear off during transportation."

The men dressed Jenny's limp body and securely tightened the straps. The larger of the two picked her up and everybody headed out the apartment door.


End file.
